The present invention relates to a pipe-gripping vise accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a pipe-gripping vise accessory having first and second clamping members mounted for movement toward and away from each other, the first and second clamping members having first and second faces, respectively, facing each other.
Pipe-gripping vise accessories are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,336, issued Aug. 13, 1918 to Weatherill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,409, issued Nov. 15, 1921 to Duwelius, U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,008, issued Aug. 16, 1938 to Petersen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,947, issued Oct. 3, 1939 to Ramsey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,470, issued Aug. 12, 1952 to Kinney and U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,210, issued Sept. 3, 1974 to Kotter.
Objects of the invention are to provide a pipe-gripping vise accessory of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility, convenience and great rapidity on a vise, removed with facility, convenience and great rapidity from a vise, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to grip a pipe, or similar object, securely between the clamping members of the vise without slippage of such pipe and without damage thereto.